


The Broken File

by Banjo05



Series: The Broken Files [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjo05/pseuds/Banjo05
Summary: 15  year old Breylin loves his gang more than everything else. That is until one night. When Breylin comes back from hiding everything changes. It's an all out war. No one can trust anyone. Will Breylin survive? Will the Gang be okay? Will the town go  back to the way it used to be ?Read to find out more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

“Y’know Braylin you should shut your trap.” my brother Keyon yelled at me.“Why? I ain’t doin’ anythin’ wrong” I say “I wish you would understand. But know you don’t.Always writing and readin’, not using your head.”  
“Why you always yellin’ at for, Keyon?” My brother Camilo said.  
“Camilo why is he like this?” I ask “I’m not sure Braylin.” He said

 

I wish everything could go back to the way it used to, but it can’t. Why did this happen. Me and Keyon used to get along, but mom left dad and us.Then dad left us, cause of the gang. Oh yeah forgot to mention it’s not a gang but more like a family.

There’s Brice 5’6 built like a machine with blonde though it looks black hair. He’s been my best friend since grade school. He for some reason likes school and he’s pretty smart too even though you wouldn’t think it. 

Devan’s the youngest at 13. Pretty tall for his age 6’3 I think. Pretty famous in our hometown for hot wiring cars and shoplifting. He’s always smiling and you can’t shut up the guy unless you give him something like paper so he can write.

Elvis is Camilo’s best friend though I don’t like him. Thinks I’m a tagalong. But I have to “like” him. 6’0.Born on the wild side of Texas. Tougher than all off us .greased up hair.

Emilio's the one you want to watch out for. Went to jail at age nine for murder. Came over to our part of town. Changed but still watch out for him.

Then there’s Quinten. He comes for a broken home. Mom and dad abuse him. Nearly kill him almost everyday. We can’t help him even if we tried. We did it once and almost got killed. We can’t loose him and if he died we probably try to die. He’s family and no one gets left behind in this family. He got the gang together. 

Man my older brother is one hot person. Camilo he looks like a fictional character. Blonde hair that’s golden and blue eyes that sparkle. He’s always tellin Keyon to lay off on me. 

Keyon’s yellin at me for not usin’ my head and not getting a’s. But he didn’t yell at Camilo for getting held back. He dropped out then rejoined high school. Why I don’t know but it ain’t fair. Some days I feel like Keyon doesn’t like me. But Camilo says otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

“You okay Breylin?” Brice asked me looking at the scar on my check. “Yeah I’m fine though Keyon might not be in charge of me anymore if he can’t get his act together, cause he punched me .” I say.

“Shit Breylin those the guys that jumped Devan?” Brice asked looking around “Those fuckers they are i’m gonna kill ‘em when I get to ‘em.” he added on “Calm down Brice.” I said 

“Well well well look who we got here two idiot’s.” Jaxon said. “Well look who we got here some dumbass who probably should die.” Brice said spitting in his face. 

 

 

 

 

“Brice?” What happened?” I asked “I killed Jaxon.” He said  
Then it hit me. That’s why I passed out. I think that’s why. “Breylin talk i’m gettin’ scared..” He said. “ WE need to get out of here.” I say “Who can help us Breylin?” “Emilio can.”  
“What do you two want?” Emilio asked ”Brice killed someone.” I say   
This is it.  
“Shit Damn I thought the other side of Texas was bad.” Emilio said   
The next three months were awful. LIving in a town in which no one knows you killed someone is pretty nice.Even though they’re gonna find out is not.Emilio came to get us the first month we left but we didn’t go   
with him.   
“Get up Brey. We got school today.” Brice said.”Ugh do we have to go?” I ask “Yeah we do It’s the first day of school  
The news hasn’t caught up to them yet. I’m surprised. I thought it would   
but nah it hasn’t. Some days I miss home but other I don’t. But I do miss the gang. Brice doesn’t care but I do.Camilo miss us. Says Quinten misses us and he doesn’t ever leave.I want to go back but can’t. 

Dear Breylin  
Keyon’s sorry. Everyone miss you.I wish y’all would turn y’all selves in. Emilio got hauled in.man everything is different.We can’t leave town anymore.  
Love Camilo   
“Who was that from.” Brice asked.”Camilo.Says Emilio got hauled in” I say “Why?”Brice asked” “It’s Emilio.Gets called in for everything.” I say  
Y’know after this I’ve learned some things.But everything is never as it seems.But life changes and that’s ok.Brice and me both have changed. Will we ever go back home? Probably not. Do I miss home? Yeah very much.Do I like it here? Yeah.Oh I think the news have hit the town so goodbye “Brice I think we might have to leave.”I Say. “Breylin,Brice.” Emilio yelled “What’s wrong?”Brice asked “We need to get out of here now.” Emilio said “But why. Please tell me the news didn’t get here.”Brice asked.”It did.” Emilio said.


	3. Chapter 3

These next few months were the worst.Everything's gone done   
Hill.  
“Breylin have you heard anything?” Brice asked “Nope nothin’.”  
“Shit Breylin are you ok? Brice aked me.”Yeah yeah I’m fine.” “I wish that we could go back to the ol’ days like everything was but it can’t” “Me too but everything happens.Things change.Nothing can stay.””wow is that true?””Yeah it is.” 

Day 120: Man we’ve changed.Brice is growing up but then there’s me. Who tried and almost did die. My depression has gotten so bad. Man I miss them so bad. And they probably don’t care but I do. 

“ Emilio says we got a new member.” I look up at him confused” What do you mean? New member?” “Names Pheniox” Goddamn why? Like I understand but Why?

Day:140 I’ve been reading and I found a nice poem.   
Nature’s first green is gold,   
Her hardest hue to hold.   
Her early leaf’s a flower;   
But only so an hour.   
Then leaf subsides to leaf.   
So Eden sank to grief,   
So dawn goes down to day.   
Nothing gold can stay.

 

“What’s that.?””Nothing gold can stay by Robert Frost .” “You like to read poems?””Always have. You just never saw me.” “Braylin I always thought something.” Brice said “And that is.” I say “ I always thought I should kill myself but I could never.” He says. “You were there when I tried to kill myself. You saw how bad I was . Man the day Emilio came. Didn’t know what was goin’ on but here I am. And still I think I should die. But here I am not doin’ well cause of every bullshit thing to go on. It’s not gonna get well so what’s the point?’


End file.
